The Many Moons of Quack the Duck
The Many Moons of Quack the Duck Title Card: The title card features Peep, Chirp, and Quack sitting on Peep's can. Quack is looking around, and near the end of the title, he shakes his head in surprise after he sees the Moon for a second time. Condensed Summary: After seeing the moon in the day, Peep and Chirp tell Quack, who is not surprised. He tries to prove there is more than one moon, but in the end he can not prove it. (But no one can prove there aren't either.) During the show, they see many different versions of the moon. Expanded Summary: The screen fades in to the sky. The hummingbirds are later seen humming as they watch Chirp and Peep making drawings of the moon. (Which they learned about in Peep's Moon Mission.) When Chirp adds craters and specks to the moon drawing, Peep asks: "How do you remember that?" Chirp says: "Actually, I don't have to remember. The Moon's right there." Peep gasps when he sees the moon...in broad daylight. Excited, he recommends telling Quack. But when they do, he just replies with the statement "You're looking at the day moon." Peep gets very confused. His eyes shrink and also cross. Chirp says Quack is wrong, and she says that there is only one moon. So later, Peep, Chirp, and Quack are sitting on Peep's can, trying to prove their moon theories. Quack (who is usually quite foolish) turns around one time and says "Okay, that's one moon," and then turns around again and says "There's another one! Er, that's two!" Peep explains that it's the same moon. Upset, Quack says "Good eye Peep. I guess." Bat then flies in being no help at all, then leaving. Beaver Boy says he agrees with Quack. But no one else (not even Peep) agrees with him. Later, many other animals try to prove Quack is wrong, including Hummingbird, Rabbit, and Squirrel. Hoot and Bat say that Quack, Peep, Chirp, Rabbit, Squirrel, and Hummingbird are bothering the night animals. So Hoot, determined to end the debate, stays up during the day when she sees the Moon. She takes the birds over to Newton, "the oldest animal around", who claims he has never seen two or more moons. The show ends with Quack walking away, having somehow made his point, while Newton falls asleep. Peep, Chirp, and Hoot go home sleepily, sure there is only one moon. Trivia: * This show comes right after Peep's moon mission. * This is the only show where Hoot comes out of the Deep Dark Woods during the day. * Actually, Quack and Beaver Boy are right, There are other moons, Mars has two moons named Phobos and Deimos, Jupiter has 67 moons, Saturn has 63 moons, Uranus has 27 moons, Neptune has 13 moons and Pluto has three moons. But they can't be seen from Earth. (But you can see them with a telescope.) Quotes Quack:"Now you know that there are many moons."Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes